


Family of Dragons

by Skycastle



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Golden Deer Route, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Nabatean lore, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skycastle/pseuds/Skycastle
Summary: The Nabateans were a powerful race with an distinct culture and amazing abilities. Sadly there were few left in the world and humanity has forgotten their existence.But what if there were more Nabateans living? Hiding alongside humanity, living their long lives peacefully. No matter their beliefs or their relations they find themselves living at Garreg Mach Monastery and interacting with the students of the Officers Academy.Or me being inspired by some art online and wanting to write about characters being Nabateans. I take requests so if you want to see a character as a Nabatean don't hesitate to ask.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story that I decided to share online and I finally gained enough courage to post this so I hope you all enjoy what I wrote! I was inspired to write this after seeing froggykind artwork on twitter. I highly recommend checking it out.

The Great Tree Moon. The moon when the fields begin to sprout back to life, Wyverns returning from the south and animals coming out of hibernation. When the chilling air turned into a nice warm breeze. It was the time when children could run about after spending 5 months inside. It was the moon in which spring came back to Fodlan and marked the beginning of the new year. It also marked the beginning of the new school year at the Officers Academy

Which is probably the reason why Seteth was so stressed at the moment.

Don't get him wrong Seteth actually, despite what people thought loved his job. It was a great distraction for the man. With having so much time on his hands (literally) it was nice to actually do something instead of watching all the years fly by in a heartbeat. And for the fact that he has a soft spot for all the students at the Officers Academy.

They were all just children after all. Young men and women who would go on to become knights, merchants, mercenaries, or for some nobles, the heads of their Houses.

Yes, the start of the new school year was always a joyous time for Seteth, but it was also the worst. There was a very good reason for this statement.

That reason was paperwork.

The stack of papers on his desk varied. There were profiles of the students and staff. Reports from the knights, permission from merchants to put up shop at the front of the monastery. Documents for the professors to review about the curriculum this year as well as the wages for everyone working at the academy. Requests for food, weapons and school supplies. The students haven't even made it here and there were already missions for each house to do!

Goddess, Seteth could already feel a headache forming, and he hadn’t even started yet!

While he loathed paperwork, there were many perks in being the archbishop’s second in command. He had the most freedom out of everyone in the monastery, besides Rhea of course. He didn't have to worry about explaining any of his actions to the staff or the risk of being accused of anything suspicious. However, it was a busy job.

He sighed before looking out the window from the second floor. It was the first day of the new moon, yet it looked liked spring had been here all year. The snow had all but melted, the birds had returned singing their songs, even the dogs and cats had started to make their appearance around campus. It truly was a beautiful day.

A beautiful day being spent inside with a mountain of paperwork and silence.

"Father!"

Correction. A mountain of paperwork and a headache.

The door to his office opened revealing his children.

Flayn, the oldest came in first, followed by Ferdinand who was the middle child, and finally Linhardt the youngest. Despite looking a little younger than her brothers, Flayn was in fact years older than them. She was short for her age as she described it, often to hide her annoyance of being mistaken for the youngest. Ferdinand was born a thousand years after Flayn. Sadly the poor boy had a frail body and often got sick. Finally there was Linhardt, he was born only a hundred years after Ferdinand which explained their closeness. Out of all of his children Linhardt was the only one who wanted to sleep. More than once did Seteth find him sleeping in the library with a book as his pillow.

Seteth looked at his children. Flayn had her hair in it's regular hairstyle and was wearing her normal outfit which looked like a heavily modified version of the academy uniform. Ferdinand was wearing a headband just like him, the only difference was that it was a smaller version and there was a dot in the middle of the centrepiece which was being covered by his hair. Just like his sister, he wore a similar outfit of the uniform. His black shirt was plain, baggy and looked too big for him, the sleeves almost covered his entire hands and it ended at his thighs. It lacked most of the regular uniform golden accessories. Instead it had a similar gold line pattern like Flayn. The only gold that was like the uniform was the armbands around his forearms and the gold belt he wore across his chest. He had a gold colour scarf with the school line design in black near the ends wrapped around his neck and shoulders. His pants and boots however were the same as the boy uniform. Linhardt had his hair in it's usual ponytail, tied in a dark blue three layer bow, a gift from Flayn that he was never seen without. He had the same headband as Ferdinand only it could be seen in its entirety. His top was just like his brother with the same armbands and line pattern, but lacked everything else. Unlike Ferdinand his pants were baggy, but had the same boots.

Seteth looked at his children. They all had their own personality that each made them a handful in their own right. And they looked out for each other, but still.

"What did I tell you about calling me that? What if someone heard you?"

Linhardt rolled his eyes. "Relax Father, there's no one here. Everyone is too busy getting ready for the new school year."

"Still you must be careful. You never know who could be listening."

"From whom? The Knights of Serios? Honestly Father there is no one here who would care that we were your children."

"Anyway, you wanted to see us Father?" Ferdinand asked, successfully distracting his father from arguing with his brother.

"Yes, thank you Ferdinand. As you all know this year will be quite different than the other years. This is the first time in years that will be having all three heirs to each nation in Fodlan."

"No offense Father, but what does this have to do with us?" Flayn asked.

"Since all three heirs will be present this year, it's almost a guarantee that politics will be a big talk in the Monastery. All I am asking is that you stay out of it."

"What? Father are you saying what I think you're saying?" Ferdinand asked.

"I'm afraid you three can't join a house this year."

The response that came afterwards was as he expected. Asking him to reconsider, that it was unfair, that they would be careful and stay together.

"I know I promised that this year you all could join a house but try to understand. As the future leaders of their nations they will try to get as much power as they can to boost their military." Seteth explained.

"Boost their military? Father you sound like there could be another war coming." Linhardt said.

"I am not saying that one will happen, but it's good to remain cautious. We don't want anyone having any ideas on your true identities."

It was Flayn's turn to roll her eyes. "Honestly Father you act like we cannot be trusted with our own names! We know not to let anyone gain even the slightest information about us."

"I am well aware of that Flayn. Still I can't help but worry for you all. Even though we have been here for a few years none of you have actually made any friends."

"Something that could've been avoided if we were in a house." Ferdinand muttered.

"That being said,'' Seteth spoke, ignoring Ferdinand's comment. "If any of you actually want to have friends feel free to talk to the students as much as you like. Think of it as an apology for being unable to become students."

They nodded though still not looking thrilled of once again being forced to watch another year go by doing what they usually do, watching. But there was some truth to their father's reasoning. While it was true that not being students made it harder to make friends, none of them really tried to make any. After all the people here will only be a second of their own lifetime. What was the point of making friends when they would be gone in a blink?

"This is such a bore." Linhardt yawned. "Seriously, this was going to be the year I could get more information about Crests too."

"Is that the only thing you care about Linhardt?" Ferdinand asked his brother.

"Of course not, I care about other things too. Like sleeping for instance."

"Only you could sleep for hundreds of years, wake up and want to sleep for another century." Flayn giggled.

"Getting back to the matter at hand." Seteth said, getting their attention. "You all know what to do? Act like you normally do and don't draw too much attention to yourselves. And remember to follow the rules, I trust you haven't forgotten them."

"Yes Father!"

"You are all dismissed."

With his children gone Seteth collapsed in his chair. He did agree with them, it was unfair. While he was hesitant around humanity after what had happened all those years ago, Seteth still knew that it was important for them to socialize with others their own age, well who looked their age.

'Maybe I should let them join a house. After all, they have each other, and Linhardt can easily teleport them away if something bad happened.' He thought.

Seteth shook his head. He could focus on that later, right now he had work to do. Picking up his quill he began to read through the first document of the stack of paperwork.

It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth meets the Nabatean siblings and chooses her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just want to say thank you for the support! It really means a lot to me! Hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Being asked to be a teacher was not what Byleth was expecting. Granted she wasn't expecting a lot from the monastery. While her father didn't talk much about his past, she still saw parts of it as they passed by it during jobs.

She wasn't very impressed.

It seemed...plain in all honesty. Nothing about it spiked her interest, even now standing in front of the archbishop Lady Rhea. It was all so boring, everyone here was stuck in the same routine. Byleth on the other hand didn't like routine. Growing up in a mercenary band will do that to you she supposed. There wasn't a dull day growing with them around. Plus she wasn't much of a religious person either, she just got here and she was already tired of hearing about the teachings of the church.

Still, she should try to make the best of this situation. This would be the first time she's ever been close to people her own age. She was actually quite excited for this new experience. All the houses had their own charm to them, she didn't know which one to pick.

The Golden Deers were carefree which was good, but were too careless in her opinion. It would be hard to get them to treat her training seriously which could cost them their lives. Claude seemed nice enough but something about him told her that he wasn't telling her everything. Plus that girl Leonie, her father's self-proclaimed apprentice was definitely someone she didn't want to be around. She hasn't even been here for a day and the girl was treating her as a rival. Her father never even mentioned her nor did he seem to agree with her bold statement of being his apprentice! And no she was not jealous thank you very much!

The Black Eagles were a good choice. They were determined and focused, which were two of the many traits that Byleth liked. However they were too magic based for her style and focused too much on nobility which she hated. Besides she wouldn't choose that house, not when they were there.

Edelgard and Hubert.

If she got warning bells from Claude then you could be sure that they went off ten times worse when she met them. The second she saw Hubert she could tell he was unstable, and don't get her started on Edelgard! Everything about her screamed danger, the way she talked, how she looked at everyone and everything with calculated eyes. She definitely had alternative motives. How did no one else see it!? Byleth was officially mind blown, she wanted to stay as far away from those two as she could.

That left the Blue Lions house which was the house she liked the most. Even though she meant only a small group of the students she could already tell she would like them. They were like a family, even though almost everyone in the house barely knew each other they still trusted one another. She has already seen so many laughing and joking around, it was like they all knew each other before coming here. They reminded her of the mercenaries, a family. That's not to say the Blue Lions didn’t have flaws. Their obsession with knights and chivalry was something that needed to be worked on, along with some of the members being prejudiced against those of Duscur.

"I'll take the Blue Lions."

"Your heart has made its choice, then. All I ask is that you guide these open minds with virtue, care, and sincerity." Said Rhea, pleased with her choice.

Byleth could see her new co-workers smile at her out of the corner of her eyes. She didn't know much about them, but they seemed nice enough like everyone else here.

"They are all promising youths who bear the weight of Fodlan's future upon their shoulders. I hope you appreciate what an honor it is to lead them."

Correction, almost everyone.

Seteth had already made it clear to her that he didn't trust her. Which was fair, who would trust a mercenary that no one knew even existed to be in charge of their students? Apparently out of everyone here, Seteth had to be the only one here with their head on straight. Still he could at least try to be kind. His attitude towards the situation was reasonable yes but she didn't like his tone. Her father told her that whenever you don't like someone you make it obvious. And she didn't like his tone so she was going to do something about it.

Just as she was about to inform him that she wasn't as naive as he thought, a voice spoke.

"Brother? Oh! I am so sincerely sorry! We did not mean to interrupt." A young girl's voice spoke out.

Byleth turned to see three teenagers now standing beside Manuela. A girl and two boys, they all seemed around the students age and even wore clothing similar to the school uniform. They all had green hair that covered their ears just like Seteth and Rhea, and green eyes. The girl’s hair was lighter than Seteth and the two boys while the boys were both in between Seteth and her colour. The boys also had the same headpiece as Seteth, just smaller, though the boy with the short hair was mostly covered by his hair.

"I am in the middle of something, Flayn. Is it urgent?" Seteth asked.

"No, no, it's nothing. More importantly... Who is this?" Flayn asked, looking towards Byleth along with the two boys that came in with her.

"This is our newest professor at the academy." Seteth told her.

"Oh my! A new addition to the Officers Academy! I am so very pleased to meet you, Professor. I am Seteth's little sister Flayn and the older sister to these two. I am so happy to make your acquaintance." Flayn bowed to her before gesturing to the two boys with her.

"I am Ferdinand, Seteth and Flayn's little brother and Lin's older brother. It is an honor to meet you Professor, I hope we can get along." Ferdinand bowed to her though Byleth could see that he looked quite pale when doing so.

"I am Linhardt, their little brother and the youngest out of all four of us. It is nice to meet you Professor." Like his two siblings, Linhardt also bowed to her in greeting before failing to hold back a yawn.

"I'm sorry, Flayn is older than you two? From what I can see she looks younger than you two."

That ended up getting both Manuela and Hanneman to laugh. Ferdinand started to chuckle nervously, and even Rhea had a small smile form on her lips. Linhardt and Seteth looked like a mixture between annoyance and exhaustion.

Flayn, on the other hand, looked furious.

"I will have you know I am short for my age!" Flayn yelled, stomping her foot.

"While it may seem hard to believe Professor, Flayn is in fact older then both me and Linhardt." Ferdinand said, stopping Flayn from continuing on with her rant.

"You're not the first person to think that, and you'll most likely not be the last." Chimed Linhardt ignoring Flayn's enraged look towards him.

Seteth, thankfully, was able to direct the conversation back to him and Rhea before Flayn got even more upset. Byleth semi listened as he told them about the upcoming mock battle that would take place in a few days. She was too distracted about how he had three younger siblings. He didn't look much like a family guy in all honesty.

"My, what an interesting family." Sothis said to her as Byleth walked to the Blue Lion's classroom after being dismissed.

"We have a stern older brother, a kind but fierce girl, a sickly looking boy, and a boy who looked like he wanted to take a nap."

"They are an interesting combination, I'll give you that." Byleth replied.

"There was definitely something weird with that Ferdinand boy, he looked like he was about to faint on the spot!" Sothis exclaimed. "Still though, there is something familiar about them, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Could it be that there were people you knew like them before you lost your memory?" Byleth asked.

"It's a possibility. However, I think now's the time I take another nap. After all you got some students to meet." And with that their connection was cut off.

Byleth sighed, already used to Sothis behaviour. But this was not the time for that. Right now it was time for her to see just how good she'll be as a teacher.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought as she pushed the classroom doors open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked the chapter! Leave a comment if you can and Happy Holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn comforts Sylvain after the fight with Miklan and becomes the sister he never had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you all had a good holiday! Here's the third chapter hope you enjoy!

The rain fell down hard that night. The clouds were dark and it didn't look like the rain would be letting up anytime soon. Thunder and lightning could be heard and seen every few minutes. Everyone had taken cover, not wanting to get soaked from the storm.

Flayn always liked the Verdant Rain Moon. When the storms would finally pass, rainbows would appear to remind everyone just how beautiful this month was. Every year on the last day of this Moon, a big storm would go all over Fodlan often lasting for the entire day. Then on the day of the new Moon a giant rainbow could be seen in all of Fodlan. It was a way to remind everyone that after a strong and long storm, something beautiful came at the end of it.

However, not everyone seemed excited for such an event.

Flayn had heard about what happened in the Gautier territory. It was terrifying to think about, turning into a Demonic Beast. Having your humanity stripped away and becoming a mindless monster. She knew what kind of horrors they brought, the pain they brought to others and, to themselves. That's why she was worried about Sylvain.

As soon as the Blue Lions got back from their mission Sylvain had locked himself inside his room. No one could get him to open the door, not even his childhood friends. No matter how many times they talked, pleaded or yelled he wouldn't open the door. He even missed dinner Flayn was starting to get worried.

She spotted Byleth earlier with a tray of food. When asked she revealed that she was bringing Sylvain dinner. Flayn offered to bring it to him, explaining that Sylvain may be more comfortable around someone who wasn't present at the time.

"Having an outside perspective can do him some good Professor. Besides, I am a big sister and I am confident I can help. Plus, don't you have to meet your father soon?"

Byleth left it at that she gave Flayn the tray and told her the directions to Sylvain's room, then left to find her father.

And that's how she ended up outside Sylvain's room. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Sylvain? It is me Flayn. I brought you dinner. Do you think you can open the door please?"

She was met with silence. She was about to knock again when the doorknob turned. Hesitantly, Sylvain poked his head out allowing Flayn to see his current state. His eyes no longer had their usual light and were red from what Flayn could only expect, was crying. His skin was pale and he looked so tired.

Putting on her best smile Flayn held out the tray. "It was Dedue's turn to cook today. Apparently it is your favourite dish. May I come in?"

Sylvain didn't respond silently, he opened the door enough for Flayn to enter. She heard the door close as she put the tray on the desk. Turning towards him she could see that he was in his night clothes, which consisted of a white long sleeved shirt and pants.

"Thanks Flayn, you didn't have to do that though, I'm not really hungry." He told her as he sat on his bed.

"You have to eat something Sylvain the others said you skipped lunch so you need to eat."

"I'm fine, really, Flayn, don't worry about me."

"Are you really Sylvain?"

"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me? It's getting annoying."

"We're worried about you that is why."

"Well you all don't have to be, I'm fine."

"Sylvain." She whispered

"Why do you even care Flayn? I'm just a flirt, a womanizer, you don't even like me! So why are you worried?"

Flayn took a deep breath. "...It's true that I was hesitant being around you-"

Sylvain snorted. "No kidding."

"But," She continued. "After learning more about you, I saw the error in my judgement. Yes you are a flirt, yes you are carefree, but that's to hide the pain you feel."

"Don't know what you're talking about." He said pitifully.

"It's in your eyes Sylvain, you can fake it all you want like with a smile, but your eyes tell me everything."

"My...eyes?"

She nodded. "With how you act it makes sense if no one could tell, but I'm different. Your eyes are full of sadness and pain like you have no happiness in you. I cannot bear to see anyone like that."

"...How do you even know this stuff Flayn?"

"I'm a big sister, us older siblings can tell these kinds of things."

"Must be nice for Ferdinand and Linhardt to have a loving older sister like you. Same with all three of you with Seteth."

"I suppose we are quite lucky."

"Really lucky a lot of people can take older siblings for granted like Hilda kinda does. Same with Ingrid to an extent with her brothers, she doesn't realize that the reason they're protective of her is because they worry about her."

Flayn bowed her head. She has taken her father for granted recently. Despite her father living for thousands of years, he could die any day from illness or wounds. The peaceful and happy memories remind her that there were many who didn't come from happy families.

"I often wanted to yell at her when we were kids." Sylvain spoke bringing Flayn out of her thoughts. "She would sometimes complain that they were too protective or overbearing. I wanted to scream at her, tell her that she has no idea how lucky she is to have brothers who care about her. Same with Felix, he would cry about Glenn beating him in a dual, about how unfair it was. At least he had a brother who was teaching him to defend himself."

"I see." She muttered before taking her seat next to him.

"...I was happy when Glenn died."

"What?"

"Maybe not happy but it was something. Finally someone could understand what it was like to have a void in your heart. I never knew what it was like to have an older brother, so when Glenn died I knew Felix would get the idea. It's horrible, right? I was glad that one of my best  
friends' brothers died."

"I......I don't think so."

Slyvain looked up at her in surprise, just as he was about to speak she continued her thought.

"I mean it is sad that you felt a little satisfied by his death but, you mourned him didn't you? You were sad when he died, he was most likely a friend and a brother to you. I can get why you felt that way Sylvain. Felix took his brother for granted and he did not realize that Glenn could be taken away from him at any moment. That doesn't mean how you felt was right, but I can understand why you feel that way."

Sylvain looked at her in disbelief before letting out a broken chuckle.

"Isn't this the part where you call me a monster? Saying that I'm a horrible human being for thinking this way?"

"No, why would you even think that?" She asked.

Sylvain didn't answer after a minute of silence Flayn spoke again.

"I will not pretend to know how you feel Sylvain. You have experienced something no one should ever experience. I'm lucky to have brothers who love me and who I love back. I do however know what it's like to lose a family member. So, just know that if you want to talk I am here." Her voice was soft and gentle, it was the same voice she would use when she comforted Ferdinand and Linhardt of their fears.

It was the voice of a big sister.

Sylvain ended up telling her everything about his childhood. About how Miklan left him in the mountains in the middle of winter. Being pushed down the well, where he stayed until late in the night when one of the maids found him while she got water. He told her how much he hated his parents for only caring about him and ignoring Miklan. He spoke about how he wished he never had his Crest. How he distrust women and his fear of getting married. He was in tears by the time he began talking about Miklan again. He didn't want to mourn him, after everything he's been through, but he did. He mourned for the brother he lost, for the brother he wanted but would never get the chance to actually be brothers. He mourned for the brother whose life was broken the second he was born with a Crest.

All Flayn could do was hold him as he cried, finally seeing the real Sylvain. Not a womanizer and a carefree guy, but a young boy who is mourning his brother. A young boy who kept his true feelings locked away and covered with a fake smile was now broken. She was not an angry person by nature, but she was absolutely furious with his parents. It took everything in her power to not storm over to the Gautier territory and demand his parents to justify their behaviour. She may never be able to forgive Miklan, but she knew he was a victim just as much as Sylvain. Two boys who could never be boys, brothers that never got to be brothers. A family ripped apart before it even started all because of a stupid Crest.

Her Uncle would've been furious with how his bones and heart was being used. How his Crest was being used as the only condition to lead a House. That his Crest was tearing apart a family. He would've killed Sylvain's parents, a slow and painful death she was sure of it.

"Flayn?" Sylvain muttered weakly. "Thank you."

"There is no need to thank me Sylvain, I am happy to help."

"Still though," He started leaning back on his hands. "You seemed to know exactly what to do. Why is that?"

"Have you forgotten Sylvain? I am an older sister. I would comfort Ferdinand and Linhardt all the time when we were children."

"I see. You're a good one, it's like you're a natural."

"I would not say I am a natural but I do try my absolute hardest to always be there for my brothers."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to answer your question to the best of my ability."

"Why is it that you seem to know exactly when someone needs help? Like just last week I saw you helping Ashe in the greenhouse. And the day before that you were helping Cyril deal with his feelings for his homeland. It's like a sixth sense."

"That is a rather...difficult question but I suppose it has something to do with being an older sibling. You see Sylvain I do not believe that I possess this ability alone. I believe that it is gained when one becomes an older sibling. I find myself knowing when someone else is upset even when they do not show it. And when someone has a problem. Older siblings just know. I see it as...a duty of some kind."

"A duty? So you mean to say that older siblings can just tell when their younger siblings need help?" Sylvain asked.

"Of course! I can tell you also have this skill. Why just the other day you were making Ashe laugh when he did poorly on a test. You act just like a big brother, why even my own brothers have said the exact same thing!" She exclaimed.

"Really? Now that I think about it, I do seem to know when someone needs help."

"You're a natural at it! It is amazing how you are able to know when someone is in a bad mood then help them feel better. But really Sylvain I do believe that the pain you feel is normal, you should not hate yourself because of your Crest. You will do many great things Sylvain that I am confident in."

"Thank you Flayn."

She left after that, allowing Sylvain time alone and to eat in peace. She found herself in the Cathedral alone, there she began to pray. She may know the truth of the Church but she still finds it comforting to do.

She prayed to her grandmother to watch over everyone. She prayed to her mother to watch over her family. She prayed to her uncle to watch over Sylvain and protect him from the cruel world they live in. She prayed that his brother was at peace and with her mother and grandmother in the afterlife.

But most of all, she prayed that Fodlan would one day know peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment or a kudos if you can. And if you have any request on who you want as a Nabatean let me know! I have two more pre-written chapters of Ferdinand and Linhardt being Nabateans, but after that I'll start working on requests.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linhardt wonders about the past and his friendship with Caspar while searching for Ferdinand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Happy late New Year! Thanks for the hits and kudos, it really means a lot to me. Enjoy!

Linhardt has been called by many names in his life.

Brother, son, grandson, nephew, cousin, etc. Now Linhardt was the newest name he was going by.

He didn't mind the new name, in fact he liked it. It held no significant meaning to it unlike his real name. The name that many would praise for helping end the war.

The war against Nemesis was won a long time ago yet Linhardt still gets nightmares from that time. The shouts, weapons clashing, his mother dying, his sister getting injured, the blood, Goddess the blood.

He shook his head. 'Don't think about it, not now.'

It's been so long since he had those nightmares. He thought he was finally free, that his family was free, but it turns out his nightmares had only just begun.

Ferdinand was missing.

He's been missing for at least a week now with no sign of his whereabouts. Flayn and Seteth were worrying themselves sick, even Lady Rhea was starting to worry though she hid it in the presence of others. Everyone was looking for him, staff, students, even the civilians were helping out.

Linhardt was scared. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was terrified. His brother was in no condition to be by himself. What if he got injured? Or lost? What if some bandits found him? What if-

"Linhardt!!"

Linhardt jumped with a shout, quickly turning around he saw Caspar running toward him.

"What do you want, Caspar?" He asked.

"Jeez don't sound so annoyed. I just wanted to ask how you're feeling. You know, with Ferdinand missing."

Linhardt sighed. "I'm fine Caspar there's no need to worry about me."

Caspar didn't look convinced. "You sure? Cus to me you look like you haven't slept in awhile."

He...had a point. He hadn’t been able to sleep well in the past few days.

Unlike his siblings Linhardt loved to sleep, it was a great way to pass the time. He didn't understand why his siblings didn't. They would spend days reading through current events that happened while they were in isolation, reading about history, politics, etc. He didn't understand why they did it. Why bother trying to befriend others when they'd be gone in a blink of an eye?

So yes, Linhardt loved sleeping, but right now? Well...

"I have been struggling to sleep these past few days. It's nothing to worry about though."

"That just makes me want to worry! Seriously Linhardt you got to take care of yourself. Look, I know you're worried, maybe Ferdinand just went to one of the towns on the other levels."

Linhardt shook his head. "Ferdinand is far too ill to be on his own Caspar, you know this. He wouldn't go off on his own without telling my brother first or without company."

Caspar looked down. "Yeah, no offence Linhardt, but Ferdinand's pretty weak when it comes to combat. He makes a pretty easy target."

"I know Caspar, you don't have to remind me."

"Sorry, didn't mean to make you worry even more than you already are."

"I'm starting to get tired of saying it's fine Caspar."

"Right! Uh, I guess you want to be left alone now? Or do you want to join me in looking for clues about Ferdinand for Professor Byleth?"

Professor Byleth? Oh, that's right.

Caspar had recently transferred to the Blue Lions class shortly before they had to get the Lance of Ruin back from Miklan. Now that he thought about it, a few other students have recently joined the Blue Lions. The Ashen Wolves from the Abyss and Marianne from the Golden Deer house have officially been transferred to Professor Byleth's class. Last he heard, a few other Black Eagles and Golden Deers were thinking about transferring too.

"If you think it'll help."

"Alright! I'm thinking about looking in places where Ferdinand would hangout. You're his brother so you got to know more about that then me."

"Ferdinand usually hangouts by the pond or near the stables since he loves horses. Those are the two places that come to mind."

As they walked to the stables, Linhardt allowed his mind to wander. How did he ever allow himself to befriend Caspar?

Caspar was loud and brash. He didn't think things through. From what Linhardt heard he jumped into battle without a plan. He didn't think about the consequences of his actions which got him in trouble more than once. But most importantly, Caspar was human.

He befriended a human.

Unlike his uncle, Linhardt had nothing against humanity for the war. They were just following orders from their leader, they didn't know the truth. Even the Elites were spared from his hatred to a point. They used his relatives' remains as weapons and drank their blood for their Crest's so he was furious. But only Nemesis and the Agarthans would be the ones he truly hated.

Nemesis killed his grandmother in her sleep, then used her remains to slaughter his aunts, uncles, cousins, and all the citizens of Zanado. How much blood was on his hands that day? Of Nabateans and Humans alike? How many times were his family's corpses bent, and shaped until they became what they would now be called a Hero's Relic?

How many lives were taken by the war on both sides? It made him sick thinking about all that blood. It baffled him how Nemesis was able to do this. Humans were so easily manipulated. But this wasn't why he didn't want to befriend them.

He was scared, scared of seeing them die. Humans lived such short lives compared to him. They would be gone in a heartbeat. Why should he try to befriend them when they'll die so quickly?

Caspar was different in that aspect. He just pretty much decided that they were friends the day they met. He would drag Linhardt around when he stayed in the library for too long. He would tell him about the fights he would get into on missions. Heck, he even got Linhardt to help him with his homework.

It was comforting, in a way, to have a friend. Though he could do without Flayn's giggling and Ferdinand grin when Caspar had but all shouted they were friends in the dining hall.

They found nothing at the stables or the pond. Casper let out a frustrated sigh.

"This doesn't make any sense!" He yelled, kicking a rock in the pond. "How could there be no clues about him!? It's like he disappeared into thin air!"

"It's to be expected. If Ferdinand truly was kidnapped, the kidnapper would want to leave no clues to be found." Linhardt said sitting down.

"I know that, but still!" Caspar sighed before sitting down. "I'm sorry Linhardt. I thought that if we could find something about your brother's whereabouts, you would feel better."

"It's fine Caspar, you tried your best. There's nothing else you can do."

"But there should be something I can do! My friend is missing and he could be injured!" Caspar yelled. "He's alone, he's ill and with an unknown figure whose objective remains unknown! It's...frustrating." He went to sit down next to Linhardt, tucking his knees in and burying his face in his arms.

This was the first time Linhardt has ever seen Caspar look so defeated. He's seen him upset and frustrated sure, but never like this.

"It'll be alright Caspar." He said.

"HOW?! How will this be alright?!" Caspar yelled. "Ferdinand could be anywhere by now!"

"I know that Caspar. But, I think you're not giving Ferdinand enough credit. While he may not look like it, he's pretty strong."

"Are you serious?"

"I am, Ferdinand is strong, he just can't fight for very long."

It was true, during the war Ferdinand fought alongside his father and the rest of their family. That was the last time he saw his brother fight at his full potential, his illness finally consuming almost all of his strength shortly after the final battle, leaving him in his current frail state. Much too frail, even for a human in Linhardt's mind.

"....Do you really think that he'll be alright?" Caspar asked in a small voice.

"I do. I know my brother, he'll be alright. I know it."

"If you say so." Caspar muttered.

"Thanks for trying to help Caspar. I appreciate it, really." He got up and looked down at Caspar. "Come on, it's getting late, let's head to the dining hall and get dinner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and a request if you like.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is found and spends the night with his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been awhile. School just started again and I'm still trying to get a routine down but I found time to get this chapter out. Hope you enjoy! :)

Ferdinand didn't know how it happend.

He was just walking around the Monastery at night, (Something he wasn't allowed to do without company) when a hand suddenly grabbed him from behind and covered his mouth. Despite his best attempts to break free from the person's hold he was quickly knocked unconscious when the person put a cloth over his mouth and nose.

He was sure he was sedated when he regained consciousness. He couldn't move a single part of his body, he couldn't even open up his eyes. His consciousness weaved in and out from time to time.

Everytime he woke up he could feel needles poking at him, taking his blood. Who would even want his blood? What could his blood even give these people?

He didn't know how long he was in that state of awake and sleep, but it felt like years.

The next time he had consciousness he could actually hear voices. He heard sounds of battle, weapons clashing, magic being cast. It was muffled but he could still hear it. He felt someone hold him, checking to see if he was injured. The voices were louder now, mostly likely because they were closer to him. Gathering as much strength as he could he slowly opened his eyes.

The professor was holding him as she ordered others around, something about checking the girl? He didn't know, he could feel healing magic on him, it felt familiar. He moved his eyes to where the magic was coming from.

Flayn and Linhardt?

His older sister had her hands hovering over him. Her magic healing the injuries he had. Linhardt was next to her talking to the professor.

He wanted to say something. To smile and tell them he was alright. But he was so tired, he closed his eyes and slept.

He woke up in the infirmary later that night. Manuela was watching over him and the other girl who they found, Monica she said. A student who went missing last year.

The professor and the Blue Lions had found them from what he was told in an underground passage in Jeritza's room. They fought the Death Knight and met his boss, the Flame Emperor.

Flayn and Linhardt were nowhere to be seen. Apparently they went to tell the Archbishop that he was found. Hopefully his aunt wouldn't collapse upon hearing he was safe, she had enough going on as is.

He was all ready to go back to sleep until he heard that Seteth was talking to the professor, now that got him up.

Before Manuela could say anything, Ferdinand left the room and quickly made his way over to Seteth's office. Knowing his father he was most likely telling the professor that he would take him and his siblings away from the Monastery.

His suspicions were proven right when Seteth said just that before he walked in.

"Brother wait! I can't allow you to do that."

"Ferdinand, what are you doing up? You should be resting." Seteth said.

"I don't want to be taken away to some isolated location away from the rest of the world ever again! I'm sure Flayn and Linhardt would agree with me. We're sick of being kept away from others Seteth!"

"But Ferdinand, wouldn't it be better for you three to be safe? What if you get targeted again? What if Flayn or Linhardt get captured?"

"This is exactly why we should stay here Brother. We'll be the most safe here, surrounded by well trained knights."

"I get what you're saying but-"

"If you'd like Seteth I can have Ferdinand join my class." Byleth said, finally deciding to join the conversation.

"Professor?"

"I don't mind, the Blue Lions like Ferdinand and I'm sure they would be thrilled to have him in the class. Flayn and Linhardt can join too. They worked well with the students during our mission."

"I see, very well. Logically, it is the best answer. If it's not too much trouble, I put my siblings into your care Professor."

The conversation concluded shortly after that. Ferdinand was asked to leave to rest, which he did with no protest. He was exhausted, he really needed to sleep.

His brother and sister found him after he left the office, Flayn gave him a big hug, crying about how worried everyone was. Linhardt just gave him one of his rare smiles, though it didn't help brighten his mood when he saw the dark bags under his brother's eyes.

Before his guilt could swallow him up they escorted him to his room. Knowing his siblings they were going to stay the night, and for that he was grateful. His bed was big enough for all of them to sleep comfortably. As one they fell onto it with him in the middle, drained of all energy after this month's event.

It takes awhile but he slowly begins to relax, with Flayn's comforting words and Linhardt right next to him, his worries start to disappear.

Sleep held a different opinion to the three siblings. Linhardt preferred to sleep while Flyan and Ferdinand feared it sometimes. However they were all reminded of unhappy memories that came with it.

For Cathan it reminded him of seeing his older siblings in their sleep, feeling helpless. All he could do was check his sister's injuries and try to keep his brother's fever down. He had to watch his father panic over the thought of losing his children after losing his wife. He had to feel the guilt and helplessness, as the stress of looking after his siblings and the lack of energy his body had gained from the war became too much for him so he had to leave his father to join his siblings in the realm of sleep.

For Conaire it reminded him of how powerless he felt shortly after the war. His illness finally drained almost all his energy. He had to sleep in order to keep his condition from worsening. He would sometimes feel his fever as he slept, regaining his strength from the final battle. He was so tired, he was the last to wake up from his sleep, waking up to see his family surrounding him, taking care of him.

For Cethleann it reminds her of the guilt she felt upon waking up from her 1000 year sleep. Seeing her father fretting over her didn't help. Nor did it go away after learning that Cathan fell asleep 500 years ago due to all the stress and trauma he experienced. All she could do then was watch over them while they slept, feeling helpless as the very siblings she swore to protect slept on.

Tonight however they all welcomed sleep with open arms. Together once again safe in each other's arms, they slept, as the stars and moon shone down, they would leave their remaining worries for the morning.

For now, they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Lindhardt real names have been revealed, I'm quite proud of them. Next chapter will be Bernadetta focused with Seteth.
> 
> If anyone has any requests on who they want as a Nabatean let me know. :)

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter done! Let me know what you all think! I have a few more chapters already written so they should be out soon. I do take constrictive criticism so let me know what I can do to improve my writing. If anyone also knows what tags I should add I would appreciate it since I don't really know how they work. 
> 
> I also do requests so let me know what character you want to see as a Nabatean and the scenario. The only thing I really need to know is what route you want it in and pre or post timeskip. Otherwise I'll write it in the Blue Lions route.


End file.
